


The Warmer Side of Things

by 3BeesAndCoffee3



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Eddie Can’t Take Care of Himself, Fevers, Fluff, It Probs Isn’t Possible, M/M, One Shot, Or Accurate, Pet Names, Protective Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Sick Eddie Brock, Sick Fic, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Venom Symbiote Takes Care of Eddie Brock, don’t @ me, who cares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 17:08:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3BeesAndCoffee3/pseuds/3BeesAndCoffee3
Summary: 700 words of fluffy sickness.Eddie’s been sick and Venom wants to help anyway he can. Que the cuddles.





	The Warmer Side of Things

**Author's Note:**

> Beep Boop I love these babiessss. Lemme know whatcha think of this itty bitty Drabble!

The nights and days bleed together in long, unending stretches. They’re all the same, sweaty and miserable, dizzying. 

The curtains are all pulled tightly shut to block out any sun that tries to squeeze in through the windows. Eddie has more or less made an effective cave out of his bedroom. The bed is a mass of blankets and pillows, none of which are neatly tucked into the bed, but more in the form of some hideous blanket-nest. The floor around the bed is scattered with Gatorade and beer bottles, all mostly half empty. The TV is playing some reality show very quietly, left on for so long it’s become a background noise instead of entertainment. Eddie gets too dizzy watching the TV anyways. It’s the same with his cellphone that’s been abandoned on the bedside table along with a concerning amount of bottles and packages of cold/flu medicine. 

Bottom line, is that Eddie is miserable. He’s had a fever for what feels honestly like forever and it won’t break. He’s taken more Ibuprofen than he cares to admit and he still waves up shivering, teeth chattering while he’s sticky with sweat. He’s slept days away and spent several more wide awake, miserable and unable to do anything but lay in bed. 

**Eddie.**

The boom of Venom’s voice in his head is enough to make him groan and stuff his face further into his pillow. His head is throbbing with a dull pace at his temple, ever persistent. Eddie musters up what little strength he has into a grumbled reply. “What, V?”

**you’re still unhealthy.**

“Yeah, being sick sucks, pal,” Eddie mumbles, rubbing his temple. 

**why are you not better yet?** Venom presses, and the concern is evident in his words. 

Eddie shrugs a response before pulling the mound of blankets closer around himself to try and ease another wave of nausea and shivering. 

**you said you would be better soon. This is not soon, Eddie.**

“I don’t know— okay? Just let me sleep.” 

**You should see a doctor.** Venom says confidently and Eddie isn’t sure when he learned so damn much. 

“Can’t afford it,” he grumps back and Venom makes an angry sound. 

**Call the man. Call Anne’s new lover.**

Eddie scoffs. “What? No. It doesn’t work that way, and I’m not gonna call her just because I’m sick.”

**You are not getting better. You need rest for your body to heal. We need us healthy, Eddie.**

“Yeah well, I’m working on it, okay?” Eddie says. As tired as he is, he’s pretty sure he can’t sleep like this. Not all miserable and cold. He feels stressed out, like he can’t quite calm down enough to just rest. 

**you’re very warm, Eddie.** Venom continues anyways like a chastising mother. 

“Well I feel fucking freezing,” Eddie grumbles, making a point of snuggling in deeper into the blankets. 

**you’re cold, still?**

“That’s kinda what fevers do,” Eddie says tiredly, letting his eyes fall shut again. His eyelids feel heavy as lead, much like the rest of his body. He feels Venom’s discontented grumble before he slowly forms, black, gentle tendrils wrapping around Eddie’s body, from his chest down. “What’re you doin’?” 

Venom grins down at Eddie, continuing to expand around his body slowly. **Keeping you warm.**

Eddie chuckles softly and lets himself relax into the cocoon Venom is forming around him. “Thanks, V,” he hums and Venom vibrates happily, like a trill. 

**is the fever better now?**

“Yeah, a little,” Eddie chuckles softly, stroking a hand over Venoms head. Having Venom curled around himself is warm, like a tiny heater, and Venom rests his head against Eddie’s chest. 

**Can you sleep to get better now?** Venom asks and Eddie wonders if the symbiote is restless from days in bed. 

“Yeah, I bet so,” Eddie says, even if he isn’t completely sure it won’t require a doctor visit he doesn’t have money for. “Thanks, Love.”

Venom trills again and licks gently across Eddie’s jaw. **Anything for us. Make you healthy and happy.**

“Well, you’re doing a good job,” Eddie agrees, trying to keep his eyes from shutting again. Venom’s weight and warmth over him is like a security blanket and Eddie could drown in it. 

**You’re happy?**

“yeah, I am,” Eddie yawns. “Are you?”

**We are happy.**

Eddie smiles lazily, his fingers finding their way across Venoms head again, soft little strokes like when petting a cat. “Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments make me happyyyyy. Also drop any Symbrock prompts you have???


End file.
